Love is Strong
by Skylark Potter
Summary: A small update: I rewrote the prologue and had help with it from a friend. So she gets half the credit. Jade loses Sirius to Azkaban and finds out she is pregnant. Now Annabelle is turning 14 and Jade wants to bring Sirius home.
1. Prologue

The night was cold and dark. So cold that in years to come she would still remember the chill in the air as she waited for her beloved to return. Jade looked around her, out of the back door, watching as the clouds moved in over the half-shaped moon making it eerie to watch. She smelled the rain in the air as she heard footsteps behind her. Her dearest friend, Sierra. She had come to be with her while she watched and waited for him to return. But something in the clouds told her that time may never come. Sirius Black may never come home.

Jade had tried to persuade Sirius to let her keep an eye on him while he went to check on Peter that night. But things were going way to fast around her and he persuaded her to stay, telling her it was too dangerous. This situation was spinning out of control. Sirius was frantic. He was sure there was something wrong. Something made him uneasy and it had done since he had swapped over from being the Secret Keeper and suggested Peter. Jade knew of his fears, but she had been persuaded to stay. She struggled to keep her composure as the tears started to fall. I should have gone with him. I_ shouldn't have stayed here._ It was then she saw the light. The green, eerie light that seemed to flood the sky , reaching across the darkness like an ominous serpent. The Dark Mark.

"Sirius!" she screamed.

How could this happen? Why Lily and James? Why can't everything just go back to the way it used to be? Jade questioned herself over and over again as she raced out of the door and into the cold, dark night. She knew which direction the Mark was coming from, and whose house it would be hovering over. She needed to be there. She needed to find Sirius.

But she was stopped at the gate, both by a worried Sierra and a serious-looking Remus Lupin. He stared at her silently for a moment and then asked her anxiously. "Where is Sirius, Jade? Where is he?"

_"He went to find Peter. He told me to wait. I promised him I would wait but, oh Remus. What has happened to him?"_

He embraced her into a tight, comforting hug. "I'll look for him. I think we both know where he went, Jade. But why?" Remus said, his voice etched with concern.

Jade sighed as she and Sierra walked from the scene, watching a tearful Remus make his way to the Potter's house as it began to pour rain. She just hoped Remus was able to find Sirius. Until then she had to wait.

That night Jade sat in her living room and just stared at the wall. Sierra was sitting across from her on the couch. The look on Jade's face disturbed her.  
"You okay?" she asked, concerned for her long time friend.  
When she didn't answer her, Sierra stood up and then kneeled in front of her, taking Jade's hands in hers. Jade looked up reluctantly.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" she asked.

"Hon, look at you. Are you sure you're okay? Is there anything I can get you?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jade said.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor or something?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Remus will bring Sirius back and everything will be ok." she said, trying to convince herself. She looked at the clock. It read 2:45 a.m. She stood up, taking one last look at the front door, hoping beyond all hope that Remus would bring Sirius to her.

"I'm going to bed. You know the way out." she said heading down the hallway.   
Sierra sighed. She knew Jade was hurting. They all were.

Days later, rumors and facts were going around that the Potters were gone, as was He who must not be named, but their only son Harry had survived. The culprit was named as Sirius Black - the Potter's best friend, who betrayed them to his Master, Lord Voldemort. The Daily Prophet announced that Sirius had also hunted down Peter Pettigrew and blasted him away in front of a street full of Muggles. Jade didn't recognize the madness in the face of the man she loved as she looked at the paper that day. They said he had laughed when he killed Peter but she couldn't believe it. They had arrested the wrong man. She was certain. She glanced across at Remus, who had stayed these past few days to support her. She saw the doubt in his eyes, though he tried to hide it. Maybe he believed Sirius could kill his friends. Maybe they didn't know each other as well as they thought.

Jade walked through the house and her eyes landed on an old group photo sitting on the coffee table. It was the picture that had all taken together on the last day at graduation at Hogwarts. They were all happy and waving. She was standing to the left in Sirius arms around her with Lily, James, Remus, and Peter. They had all been such good friends since then. _'I wonder what he's up to.'_ she thought suspiciously. She always had her doubts about him, but she had never told Sirius. She wished she had now. Jade put the picture back down, tears wanting to fall.

Then it hit her. Waves of nausea and dizziness mingled with her sadness. She grabbed the chair beside her, but it didn't help in the slightest. She called out, seeing Remus walk through the door towards her as she lost her balance before she fell.

Remus convinced her a couple of days later to get checked out at St Mungo's with all the stress she'd been under, and her ill health. She found out afterwards that she was pregnant. The first thing that hit her mind was that Sirius wouldn't find out that he was going to have a son or daughter. How was she going to manage that? Raising a child by herself. She didn't know. She just hoped the future would bring her happiness instead of the sadness she felt now.

It had been 12 years since everything happened that fateful night with James, Lily, and Sirius. It was the summer time around the end of June and what Jade read in the Daily Prophet stunned her. "SIRIUS BLACK STILL AT LARGE" . She sat in the green grass out in her back yard reading the article. The sun shined brightly as it was just another typical summer day. 'How did he manage to escape?' she thought to herself, adjusting her position on the ground. The Ministry of Magic questioned her about his whereabouts, but she had no clue where he would be. She just made sure that her daughter Annabelle wasn't asked any questions. Annabelle didn't have a clue that her father was a prisoner. Jade wanted to keep it that way. She knew the kids would probably ask Anna if that was her father, but of course she would deny it. At least Jade hoped she would. There was nothing wrong with Sirius being her father. She was just ashamed of the past and didn't want to tell her daughter that her father was in Azkaban. Then a thought popped into her mind. 'Why hasn't he contacted me? Why hasn't anyone told me about his escape?' she wondered to herself. She were suspicious about why they hadn't told her. After all she was his wife. She stood brushing herself off. With the paper still in her hand she made her way to find out all she could from one of her best friends - Remus.

After apparating outside the gates, Jade walked onto the grounds of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe she was back here again. Things hadn't changed one bit. Hagrid's hut was still at the end of the hill. The pond was shimmering as the sun shined down onto it. The chatter of students all around the grounds. She smiled to herself, remembering the days she was here with all her old friends. She walked up the familiar steps and down the familiar halls. They had a more bright and friendly feeling to it. She stopped in front of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room where Remus had taken a position as a Professor at the beginning of the year. But to her surprise she walked in to see him packing his things away. She felt angry for a moment. He had kept this from her, and now he was just leaving without telling her.

"Why didn't you tell me he escaped?" she asked, sitting the paper down in front of him on the desk. "I'm his wife. I do have a right to know."

Remus looked from the paper clipping to her. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Jade. He has to stay in hiding."

"So you helped him escape?" she questioned.

"I have nowhere near that kind of power. You know that." Remus said standing.

"So how do you know he's in hiding?" she asked.

He sighed. "We mustn't talk here. There is always someone listening."

Jade smiled inside herself. "Those were the days," she muttered.

"Exactly. Ears are everywhere." Remus said, peering around him. "I have to leave now. Come and walk out with me and we'll talk there."

They walked back towards the grounds, Jade assisting in levitating Remus' belongings.

"You have to get me to him." she said, staring straight at Remus. He looked at her awkwardly.

"I can't do that right now. I don't even know where he's at." he said walking around the desk and standing next to her.

"Fine. Then just give him this. It's the least you could do." she said, thrusting a letter towards Remus. He took it in his hand and shrugged.

"If I see him." he said, chewing his lip.

"I know you've seen him, Remus Lupin! Don't play stupid with me. I know you know where he is."

"No, I don't!" he exclaimed.

"If you're lying to me, I'll make sure you stay a werewolf forever." she threatened.

"I am telling you the truth. I will make sure if I see him that he gets this letter. Now, if you don't mind, I have to get going, Jade. Besides, I don't think Anna wants to find you here either. You remember how it was with your parents."

Jade smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Remus."

"For what?" he asked curiously, tucking the letter away in his robes.

"For just being a good friend when I need someone." she said kissing his cheek.

"That's what I'm here for." he said hugging her back. "Now scat."

"Just another thing…" she started. He looked at her. "What happened to Peter Pettigrew?" Remus' face grew serious.

"It was his fault they are dead. That's all you need to know right now." he said. "And if I get my hands on him, he is as good as dead."

She sighed as she walked towards the door then stopped. "Will you tell Sirius I want to see him no matter how dangerous it is?"  
Remus only nodded and smiled. With that she headed out the gate and down the drive to apparate away.

When she arrived back home, Jade drew the curtains over the window because the sun was shining too brightly into her bedroom. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a dusty box off the top shelf. She opened it, seeing old newspaper clippings that she had collected over the years about Sirius. She sighed placing the new one inside. _'Peter is as good as dead if anyone finds him.' _she thought angrily. Jade smiled at a picture of a young Annabelle that she had on her bedside table. _'Just like Sirius.'_ Just then Sierra came to visit, poking her head around the door with a smile.

"So, what did Remus have to say?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Peter Pettigrew is alive and he's the one that ratted on Lily and James."

Sierra was shocked and hurt. She wanted to hurt him in the worst way she could think of. Jade was reading her emotions.

"We all want him dead." she said, putting the box back up.

She saw that something was bothering Sierra as she watched her from the closet. Sierra immediately walked out of bedroom, then the house. Jade sighed. She couldn't blame Sierra for having all kinds of emotions again. About a million were going through her. Her daughter Annabelle came to her mind. She had made herself a promise. Find him again and bring him back to meet their daughter that had been growing up without a father.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and Shovels if you don't see Sirius having a wife and Remus being a friend, then don't read the story. I'm not JKR and this is just what came from my brain. These characters are ooc (original original characters). Some of the stuff i changed according to the book to fit my story. It's what we call: FAN FICTION! This is just something that came to my brain and I just started writing. You don't like my story, then DON'T read it! Don't even waste your time reviewing either. The rest of you enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

"Come on, Annabelle!" Jade yelled to her daughter from downstairs. "We're meeting up with your Uncle Remus in Diagon Alley. We don't want to be late do we?"

Jade was rushing around downstairs to make sure she had everything cleaned up and that her daughter was ready.

"Mom you know I can hear you through these walls. You don't have to scream." 13-year-old Anna said to her mother.

"Sorry. I just don't want us to be late." Jade said grabbing the envelope with the list of her daughter's new things she needed for school.

"I don't see why we have to meet up with Uncle Remus. I mean he creeps me out." Anna said.

"Annabelle Black!" Jade said boldly.

"Sorry." she said.

"You got everything?" Jade asked.

"Yes. Jeez! Why in such a rush?" Anna asked.

"Because we don't want to keep the other party of our group waiting." Jade said.

Anna rolled her eyes. To her, her mother and her mother's friends were weird. She didn't get them at all. She loved her uncle, but sometimes he was just weird. Especially around the full moon. She couldn't understand why she couldn't see him like she had all the time.

The two of them walked out of the house and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they arrived, they said hello to Tom and headed straight to the back to get to Diagon Alley. Jade's wand made a series of taps against the wall and it opened to reveal the Alley bustling with shoppers and their children.

Jade saw Remus Lupin standing in front of the ice cream shop. She walked down and handed her daughter some money to go get some ice cream. That gave her and Remus a chance to talk.

"So how've you been? I know it's been to long." Jade said hugging him.

"A lot of things going on with You-Know-Who." Remus said.

"I kind of figured as much." she said. "Any word from Sirius?"

"Why are you asking about that creepy man?" Anna asked from behind her holding two cones filled with raspberry ice cream.

"That's none of your concern young lady." Jade said taking one of the cones away from her.

Remus pulled her close. "No. I haven't heard anything. And I think it's about time you told her the truth. She's old enough to understand."

Jade looked at him. "No."

"So are we going to just stand around here or do I have to do the shopping myself?" Anna asked.

"All right. All right. We're going." Jade said leaning in close to Remus. "If you hear from him let me know."

"Right." Remus said. "Want to give your uncle a hug, Annabella?"

She scrunched her nose at the nick name. "It's Anna, Uncle Remus."

"Oh all right." he said hugging her. "Annabella."

Anna growled at him. Jade laughed. "Let's go. See you later, Remus."

He waved bye and then disapparated. Jade and Anna walked down to Flourish and Blotts. They walked in. Jade saw the Weasley clan there. She, of course, said hi to Arthur and Molly. Anna watched Ron, Harry, and Hermione all chatting in the corner. She envied Hermione. She had liked Ron since the first time she saw him at Hogwarts, but could never go through with telling him. Ginny Weasley was her best friend. Even though she was friends with her, she still avoided Ron. She couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Hi Anna." Molly said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Anna said.

"Are you ready for another year?" Molly asked.

"More than you know." she said. "I'll even put up with Snape just to learn more."

The three of them laughed. They continued shopping for school. Molly ended up inviting them over for dinner that evening. Anna's stomach fluttered with nervousness. If Ron was going to be there then she probably wouldn't even touch her food. That's how crazy she was about him.

Jade agreed to it. Anything to get her out of the house once in awhile. She hadn't been out much unless her daughter needed something. She hadn't even dated anyone either. She was still married to Sirius of course, but she might as well not be married. She felt really guilty after thinking that. 'Quit thinking like that, Jade. He's your husband. He couldn't help about being arrested.' she thought scolding herself.

Most of the ride to the Weasley house was silent between Jade and Anna. She was debating on whether or not to tell Anna the truth about who her father was. Anna didn't really come out and ask about her father, but there have been hints to Jade that she would like to know eventually.

"So what would you like for your birthday? It's a couple days before school so I thought we could throw a big party and invite all your friends." Jade said.

Anna shifted in her seat quietly staring out the window. She really didn't want to talk about her birthday. The one thing she had wished for on her birthday never came true, so why should now be any different? She wanted to know who her father was, but she was afraid to ask.

"Why are you thinking so deeply?" Jade asked breaking into her daughter's thoughts.

"Just got things on my mind." Anna replied. "Mom…"

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Who was my father?" Anna asked.

The question totally caught Jade off guard as she pulled up to the Weasley house.

"Anna your father is…" Jade started but was interrupted as her owl Mystical pecked at the window.

She got out of the car and saw a note attached to her leg. She grabbed it and unrolled the parchment.

_My dearest Jade,_

_I know you're probably angry with me. I am okay. _

_I love you so much my angel. Remember that._

_Love your husband,_

_Sirius_

Jade was angry as a single tear ran down her cheek. Why now did he choose to write? Anna looked over her shoulder and saw only the writer's name.

"Why is a crazy man writing you?" Anna asked confused.

"He's not crazy, Anna. He's your…" Jade started.

"Mom! They're here!" Jade and Anna heard Fred Weasley yell.

Jade wondered if she would ever be able to tell Anna the truth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys! But here's chapter 2. Please enjoy and leave feedback. Thanks!**

After dinner that evening Jade, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Tonks were sitting around chatting away. It was keeping Jade's mind off Sirius for once. Jade watched the kids play Quidditch in the yard since it was still daylight outside.

"So do you think you should say something to Anna?" Remus asked Jade breaking into her concentration on the kids.

"I tried." Jade said. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"Sit her down and tell her." Arthur said. "She needs to find out from you before finding out from anyone else. I'm sure she's been approached by her fellow students about her last name."

"She's never said anything about that." Jade said.

"There's a lot she doesn't tell you, Jade. That's why they call them teenagers." Tonks said.

Jade looked over at her daughter. She wasn't sure if now was the right time to tell her anything. She wanted to see Sirius first before she told Anna anything about him. She wanted to get her anger out that she had been locking up since the first time she read that he had escaped.

"What doesn't she tell me?" Jade asked looking at Tonks again.

"Well like the fact that she likes a certain someone." Tonks said.

"Like who?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that. I was sworn to secrecy." Tonks said smiling.

"Oh come on. You know who my daughter likes and I don't. What gives? We tell each other everything." Jade said. "Geez! If I knew teenagers were this to themselves I wouldn't have had kids."

Everyone laughed.

"Think about when we were teenagers. Your parents were exactly thrilled with you not telling them everything." Remus said.

Jade smiled at the thought. She did give her parents a hard time, but at least she knew who her father was. The thought of Sirius came into her mind once again. 'Get him off your mind!' she scolded herself. The sun was setting and Jade wanted to get Anna home after a busy day for them both.

"Anna! Come on!" Jade said stretching as she stood.

"Awe, mom! Can't we stay a little longer?" she asked as Harry and Ron tackled her to the ground as she laughed.

"Annabelle." Jade said with a little warning in her voice.

Anna stood up as did Harry and Ron. "All right. See you guys."

"Bye." Harry and Ron said in unison.

She followed her mother to the car while Remus pulled Jade aside.

"You going to tell her?" he asked.

"Not tonight." Jade said.

"When?" he asked.

"Quit pushing it, Remus." she said anger building up inside of her. "I will tell her in due time."

"She has a right to know who her father is, Jade. You've kept it from her for the last 14 years. It's time to tell her." Remus said.

"I want to see him first. He has a right to know before she does." Jade said.

Remus sighed. "Fine. I will get a letter to Dumbledore."

"For what?" Jade asked curiously.

She still hadn't found out that Remus knew where Sirius was. He couldn't tell her for her and Anna's own safety.

"You never mind that." he said. "Just tell her."

Jade sighed. With everyone pushing to tell Anna who her father was, she was wondering if it would cause her to break.

Remus walked into 12 Grimmauld place seeing everyone from the Order of the Phoenix there. He saw Dumbledore and pulled him aside from everyone else.

"Jade asked if she could see him again." he said.

"Ah, I thought so. She sent me an owl a week before last and I haven't sent anything back." Albus Dumbledore said. "Maybe it is time we let her know that Sirius is safe."

"Not with the danger still lurking around here and who knows what else." Sirius said overhearing the conversation.

"You can't keep denying that she see you, Sirius. She's your wife. She's angry, sad, heartbroken, and who knows what else. She needs to see you." Remus said.

"NO!" he bellowed. "She can't see me! I'm a prisoner of my own house as it is!"

"Calm down, Sirius." Dumbledore said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need to see her because she has some important things to discuss."

"Like what? How I messed up her life? How Peter betrayed Lily and James? How I spent 12 years in a place of hell? I doubt she really has anything important to discuss with me." Sirius said.

Remus growled. "She needs to see you and that's that!"

He walked out of the room to cool down with Sirius and Dumbledore watching him disappear around the corner.

"I'll send Jade an owl. She'll want to see you." Dumbledore said.

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Just make sure she gets here safe."

"I give you my word." he said.

Sirius walked out of the room and saw his friend standing by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry for being selfish in there, Remus. It's just I don't want to see her hurt by anyone." Sirius said.

"She will be fine. Remember she was there that night you were arrested." Remus said taking a seat in the dusty chair.

"I know." he said thinking back in his head about that night.

"She loves you Sirius. She would cross the world and back just to have you back in her life." he said.

"I would too." Sirius said softly.

Jade and Anna walked into their house after arriving back home from the Weasleys.

"So did you have fun besides getting your clothes dirty?" Jade asked as she set her keys down on the table.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I wonder sometimes if you even bother to treat me as an adult."

"You acted like you were a five year old out there with everyone." Jade said. "And now I'm supposed to treat you like an adult?"

"Well we could've stayed a little while longer. I was just beginning to have fun." Anna said.

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain someone that I don't know about would it?" she asked.

Anna looked at her mother quizzically. "You know about him?"

"Tonks said something about it. Who is him?" she asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" Anna whined. "He doesn't even know I exist. He just thinks I'm one of the group."

"So that narrows it down to either George, Fred, Harry, or Ron." Jade said taking a seat on the couch.

"It's not the twins mother." she said as she sat down next to her.

"So then it's Harry?" Jade asked curiously.

Anna stood back up growling. "It's not Harry! I like Ron! Get more involved! Geez!" And with that, she stalked up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Jade sighed rubbing her temples. 'She growled just like you Sirius. If only she could see you.' she thought as she stretched out on the couch relaxing.


End file.
